


Where the Heart Is

by TLuminareth



Series: Four Seasons [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLuminareth/pseuds/TLuminareth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock in the place they can find peace in nature and one another away from the bustle of the world. This is about their life together there during the different seasons through the course of a year, a year that will be a turning point in both of their lives.</p><p>Rating for later chapter(s).</p><p>This is the first story of the series Four Seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer

The log cabin they were in was as rustic as one could get living in the twenty third century and even then it had things like electricity and running water, there was a tv in the den if one was so inclined to watch it, but what Jim loved most about this place was how isolated it was.   
  
Though Jim adored the morning where you could smell the earth, the damp mulch, see the dew on the leaves glistening as the sun hit them, making them into tiny prisms, could hear the birds singing in the trees, see the occasional deer grazing under the canopy, with squirrels darting about their business; the night was what he thrived on most.  
  
Here, one was away from all the light pollution that still plagued the world; here you could see the stars in all their glory. There was not just one or two stars out in the sky at night but millions of them all sparkling and twinkling in their little piece of the sky, so bright that you could use their light to see by in the dark.   
  
Jim had always loved coming here as a child and it was a love he had brought with him into the realm of adulthood. This place was an escape, an oasis of all that he loved about what Earth had to offer.   
  
He was currently drinking it all in; the crickets chirping in the grass that he had just mowed this morning, its heady scent only intensified by the summer air, a shooting star streaking by in the sky just as he looked up. He had his legs thrown up on the railing of the cabin, sitting in one of his favorite chairs that had been a gift to his great great great great grandmother as a wedding gift; it was still comfortable after so many years of use by so many members of his family and Jim would often wake up in the morning in the exact same position he fell asleep in.   
  
Even this late at night, the darkness of the world could not change the temperature and though Kirk would have usually been annoyed at the almost unbearable heat, here nothing could ruin his mood. This place could not be any more perfect, his sigh of contentment joining the night noises of this place; but he had been wrong, it had just become even more perfect if that was even possible as two arms slid about his neck from behind the chair. His hands went up to grasp fingers that were cooler than his but pleasantly so especially in this summer heat that had caused sweat to begin beading all over his body the instant he had stepped into it.   
  
“Mmmm,” he heard the almost purr in his ear, a face he knew very well coming down to Jim’s eye level. “This place is beautiful,” the voice was deep, sultry, just the way Jim liked it.   
  
Jim could feel the contentment well up within him at this faultless moment, beginning to think back on the first time the two of them had come up here together. It seemed like such a long time ago; one of many shore leaves they had been granted after coming to Earth Spacedock for any number of reasons. It had been summer then too and the two had spent the entirety of the week they had been granted in each other’s arms.   
  
They had almost decided soon after that whenever they could, they would come back to this place that they both loved so much, the memories of this place an intrinsic part of who they were as individuals and as a couple.   
  
“Will you be joining me in our bed tonight? It was rather lonely without you there last evening.”  
  
Jim had the good sense to look sheepish; he had been so entranced by the view here that he had drifted off to sleep before he had been able to get up and go in the cabin. He had awoken in the morning in the same exact place he was now and had a light blanket draped over his frame since the temperature had apparently dropped enough last night for the man he loved to be concerned that it would adversely effect him.   
  
“I’m sorry…” he began.  
  
“Do not be. I know you love this place.”  
  
Jim turned his head to look into the eyes of his greatest and truest love; eyes that were a deep, chocolate brown; eyes that always shown with the love he felt for Jim. His hair, as always was perfectly kempt, his eyebrows sweeping up until they were almost lost in his hairline, his ears pointed as any other Vulcan’s were but Jim loved the ways his looked above all the rest.   
  
“I do love this place…but not as much as I love you.”  
  
He craned his neck up to reach for the lips he had tasted so many times in the past and yet knew he would never grow tired of.  
  
Spock took a hold of his hand, pulling him up out of the chair, which rocked with the sudden movement of someone leaving it. Jim allowed himself to be led into the dark recesses of the cabin and into their room; the look they shared one of knowing as they made their way into the bedroom and gently shut the door behind them.  
  
Outside on the porch, the rocking chair slowly came to a halt as the night noises continued, the animals unaware of the couple inside the log cabin showing each other just how much the other meant. **  
**


	2. Autumn

The world was growing colder, the animals getting ready for the winter as much as they could since winters at the log cabin could be extensive and frigid. For now though the weather was just the way Jim liked it, cool but not enough so that he was forced to wear a jacket but enough that it was still possible to see one’s breath in the crisp morning air.   
  
This time of year had its appeal; the view had changed since the summer months, both on the ground and in the sky. The sky was the same and yet different, summer constellations had moved to make room for others but these stars still lit up the night sky; they did so even earlier than the ones in summer. As they came out at night, twinkling in the receding daylight, this was when day and night became one. Only for a few moments two opposing forces joined to make the world stunning, making Jim feel privaleged to witness such a phenomenon that so many people did not take the time to enjoy.   
  
The trees that reached for that wonderful sky had leaves that were no longer green but a variety of oranges, reds and yellows; the colors of fall. The wind made those beautiful colors dance with one another, made them rustle, made them fall to earth where they became part of the tapestry on the forest floor the likes of which only mother nature could create.   
  
Jim had risen early this morning to watch those leaves dance in the morning light, the sun slowly rising above the mountains in the distance, making the sky turn the same colors as those leaves. He usually did not rise as early as he had today, usually electing to stay in bed as long as possible, simply enjoying having Spock’s presence next to him as he merely took in Spock’s exterior qualities.

This morning had been no exception; he had just examined Spock’s face, so close to his and yet still too far away. Spock’s breathing was slow and even, his mouth partially open which allowed each exhale of breath to caress Jim’s face; his cheeks had the smallest tinge of green in them, his eyebrows perfectly formed and in a state of rest, his eyes occassionaly moving underneath eyelids that had tiny green veins running through them, eyelids that Jim gently kissed before he pushed himself carefully out of their bed not wanting to wake Spock from his current peaceful state.   
  
He had quietly gotten dressed, pulling on one of his favorite pair of jeans which were incredibly soft due to use and that Spock had said accentuated his form in a most pleasing manner. A shirt was harder to find, he had not done the laundry recently and neither had Spock since both their days and nights were full of other activities that was time better spent.   
  
There was a wrinkled t-shirt in the corner that appeared to be wearable, it had been a gift from Spock, one of the most humorous he had given Jim to date; it was a grey material that had an old logo on it for a tractor company which had long ago stopped making such tools since the need for such farm equipment was a thing of the past. It was the card that had been a part of the gift that had held the true humor, something that Jim found very alluring, Spock calling him 'his farm boy' which had led to all sorts of fun that night.   
  
Jim smiled to himself as he remembered that fond memory; grabbing his boots and a pair of socks he made his way out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him after stealing one last look at the Vulcan gracing the bed. Jim saw him fidget in his sleep, seemingly searching for something, a small furrow appearing in his brow. The door clicked closed, shutting the view of Spock off from Jim and he tiptoed down the hall even though Spock was capable of hearing it no matter how quiet Jim thought he was.   
  
He reached the kitchen, immediately crossing over to the coffee maker to put it on; within a short span of time he could hear the gurgling of the coffee beginning to fall into the pot as the aroma of coffee began to fill the medium sized kitchen. He also filled a kettle with water from the sink, placing it on the stove to bring it up to a boil, rummaging through the cabinets to find all the ingredients he needed to measure out for Spock’s tea.   
  
While he waited for both to be finished he opened the door in the kitchen that led out onto the porch, leaning on the railing and simply allowing himself to be in the moment. The cool air touched his skin as he breathed as much of that air into his lungs; the smell of the air in autumn was hard to describe, the best one being simply that it smelled like fall.   
  
It had been even more prevalent when they had gone to one of the few farms that was still family run that was situated about two miles from the cabin. Jim always remembered all the times his family had gone there to pick pumpkins, apples, and anything else of the season that they wanted to decorate their home with or to eat.   
  
The first autumn he had brought Spock here, he had wanted to share that with him, something he was sure the Vulcan had never experienced before though his mother had tried to explain such things as Jack-o-Lanterns to him. It had been easier to show him, bringing him to the patch where he could pick any pumpkin he wanted, an endeavour that had taken almost two hours, Spock inspecting everyone for imperfections, looking for the perfect shape as Jim had described to him.   
  
After finally picking one out and purchasing it, they had brought it back to the cabin where Jim proceeded to show him what exactly a Jack-o-Lantern was; Spock had scrunched up his brow trying to figure out what purpose such a thing had.   
  
“You use it as a decoration,” Jim had supplied when he saw Spock’s facial expression.  
  
“I am not sure I see how a gourd is considered a decoration when it is more beneficial to use as a food source…”  
  
“If you want we can roast the seeds.”  
  
“I have never had a roasted pumpkin seed before.”  
  
Jim simply smiled as he had taken the seeds in to prepare them for cooking, Spock watching and taking mental notes the entire time, enjoying himself to the fullest.   
  
After Jim had taken them from the oven, he could see Spock smelling the air; air that was heavy with the scent of the seeds. Careful not to burn himself Kirk picked up a seed and offered it to Spock. Spock had at first put his hand out to take the seed from Jim but Jim had simply shaken his head, bringing his fingers to Spock’s mouth. Spock had instantly known what Jim was about to do, had plenty of time to stop it but found it much more appealing to eat it from Jim’s fingers.  
  
He had slowly opened his mouth, Jim moving fingers into the opening to drop the seed in but Spock had surprised him by closing his mouth around the two fingers, sucking all of the flavor off of them. Jim had closed his eyes, not being able to help it as he lost himself in the feel of Spock’s mouth on his skin.   
  
Spock barely tasted the seed as he swallowed it, removing his mouth from human fingers and going for human lips.   
  
Jim came back to himself as he heard a branch crack, his head swung towards the noise to see a pair of deer, a male with huge antlers and a female, walk across the clearing in front of the cabin. The female stopped to regard Jim, the two simply staring at one another; the male had come back to stand by her in an opposing manner, daring Jim to try anything. When the stag saw that Jim was not a threat, he nudged the doe with his nose, willing her to move. She broke eye contact with Jim and walked back under the cover of the trees with the stag matching her pace.   
  
•••  
  
Spock had opened his eyes soon after Jim had left the room, the combination of his absence and the fragrance of the coffee being made bringing him into the realm of consciousness. He had been able to make his way to the kitchen this morning to watch Jim without having the floor creak and give him up as it had the previous morning. He loved watching Jim soak up the day, especially the morning; the sun would make him shine, his bronze skin only becoming more pronounced, his golden hair seeming to glow with a light all its own.   
  
With one last inhale, Jim turned to find Spock simply observing him, the joy shining through his eyes. Jim smiled at him, the smile he saved for Spock and Spock alone. Jim took in the half clothed form of him; the chest that was well defined, showing just how strong the being in front of him was. His chest and abdomen were accentuated by the dark hair which disappeared under a wasteband that held black flannel pants on hips that were shapely considering how thin he was, yet it was not an unpleasant thinness he possessed, simply one that marked him as extremely fit.   
  
“Good morning,” Spock said, his voice still husky from the sleep that clung to it, the temperature of the air unaffecting him as the heat rose within him the longer he looked at Jim.   
  
“I believe it is,” Jim said as he sauntered over to Spock, looking like the proverbial cat that had caught the canary.   
  
He laced his arms around Spock’s waist, pulling him close. “A very good morning wouldn’t you agree Spock?”  
  
Long ago Spock would have blushed a deep green at the way his body was responding to Jim’s proximity, his body firmly pressed against his own. Now, he simply wrapped his arms around Jim’s body, bringing him ever closer to himself. Jim looked up into eyes that he swore had a glint in them, eyes that burned for him alone.   
  
“It is indeed a superior morning,” he said softly with his desire blatantly obvious.  
  
Spock closed the open void between them, capturing pliable human lips with his, exploring Jim’s mouth with his tongue after Jim allowed him access.   
  
Much to the chagrin of both, the kettle whistled causing them both to jump as if they had been doing something wrong.  
  
“You will not get away so easily later,” Spock purred, the desire making it almost sound like a growl to anyone who did not know Spock but Jim knew what it was and it made him shiver in anticipation.   
  
“I look forward to it,” Jim was able to manage.  
  
Their arms dropped, hands automatically seeking and finding the other as they walked back into the kitchen to partake in breakfast.


	3. Winter

The snow had begun to fall late last night; Jim had watched it as it gently and silently fell to earth, the flakes not yet beginning to stick in the grass. Arms had wrapped around him from behind; arms that were strong, loving, caring; a head came to rest on his shoulder, his hand reaching up to touch the cheek of that face.  
  
“Isn’t it beautiful?” Jim asked.  
  
“It is frozen water…”  
  
“It’s so much more than that... it makes the world look pure, clean, magical.”  
  
“I still do not see how frozen water can do all that… I find the way you view the world quite fascinating.”  
  
Jim smiled as he pushed into Spock’s frame more, his hands now resting on those that were wrapped around his waist, grasping each other and resting on his lower abdomen.   
  
Tomorrow the world would be blanketed in white, a world that both Spock and he would venture out into.   
  
•••  
  
Spock did not understand why so many humans, including his own, found snow to be magical. It was frozen water that was capable of making any infinite amount of crystalline structures on a microscopic level; it was cold to the touch, a touch that if warm enough could melt it into water. It made Spock’s hands turn a yellow green color as they grew colder and colder regardless of the gloves he wore.   
  
Yet Jim always told him snow was magical, to see how gorgeous it made an otherwise gray and brown world; how it covered the bare trees, made them sparkle when the sun hit them in just the right way. When he looked at it the way Jim did rather than with his sometimes too scientific mind, he could see how some would find it magical.  
  
The cold did not effect Jim the same way it did Spock; regardless of the heavy coat, gloves, scarf and woolen hat that Spock always wore when he ventured out into the snow with Jim, he would be freezing in mere moments. He loved to watch Jim play in the snow though; it made him appear to be a boy again, the inner child shining through as he threw a handful of snow up in the air, watching it fall back down to the ground, some landing in his hair and eye lashes.   
  
Jim would rush up the stairs of the porch, stopping short at the porch swing where Spock was sitting watching him, a small smile gracing his facial features, the smile easily reaching his eyes as it always did. Jim grabbed for Spock’s hands, pulling him up and off the swing, pleading with Spock to come play in the snow with him. Spock would give in every time, allowing the joy Jim gave off to fill him up until the cold of his limbs was a distant throb rather than a debilitating ache.   
  
A snowball from Jim would hit him almost the moment his booted feet sunk into the snow, Jim would then duck behind a tree as Spock quickly calculated how to return the attack in kind. It was times like this that Spock could not remember another time in his life that he had been this happy, to simply be, exist in the moment, not worrying about anything else, about what others would say if they saw him acting this way, all that mattered was Jim.   
  
Another snowball hit Spock, bringing his attention to where it had come from. He went over to the source, finding Jim’s eyes sparkling at him, his cheeks rosy red, the smile one that showed how truly happy he was while his eyes sparkled with a boyishly mischievous glint.   
  
Jim could see Spock was shivering though he was smiling back at Jim; he knew Spock would never say he wanted to go back inside where the warmth of a fire was waiting for them, he would never say he wanted to unless it was Jim who appeared cold or suggested it first.   
  
Jim took Spock’s gloved hand in his, leading him back to the cabin, entering the mud room where he helped Spock take off all the wet clothing he was currently wearing, the snow that was caked on it dripping onto the floor making puddles.  
  
Spock’s fingers were like ice cube’s in Jim’s hands which felt like molten lava to Spock;his teeth were chattering in his head even though he tried to stop them from doing so. Jim now led Spock into the living room, the wool sweater and thermal pants Spock had on doing little to keep him warm.  
  
Jim situated Spock in front of the fire, a fire that blazed within the stone fireplace, a fire that warmed the room, a fire that Jim now put more wood in before he left the room. Spock sat cross-legged on the lush carpet that decorated the room, which was placed in front of the mantle, accentuating the room in a pleasing manner. He soaked in the heat coming from the fire, closing his eyes as he slowly regained feeling in his extremities.   
  
Jim was gone exactly five minutes and twenty three seconds; he had brought back with him a large quilt with many shades of blue all blending together to make an intricate pattern that Jim loved to trace when they both lay under it, the goose down making it warm, a warmth that now started to spread through Spock more rapidly as Jim draped it across Spock’s frame. Spock pulled it closer to himself, breathing deeply the scent on it that was intrinsically Jim.   
  
Jim held out a mug; a mug that was steaming, filling the room with the scent of apples, a scent that made Spock’s mouth water. Hot apple cider. It was one of his favorite beverages, something Jim had introduced him to long ago. Spock gratefully took the mug from Jim, wrapping still cold fingers around the ceramic which began to thaw those fingers. The steam warmed his face as he brought it up to his nose to smell and then his mouth to drink, the warm liquid going down his throat, warming everything it touched as it went down. 

  
Spock was aware of Jim sitting himself down next to him on the carpet, the warmth coming off of him only helping to further defrost his frigid body. Feeling was long in returning but return it did and with it relief, a relief that Jim watched grow more and more on the face of Spock.   
  
“You could have come in sooner,” Jim stated.  
  
Spock looked into Jim’s eyes. “I wanted to remain outside with you.”  
  
“The cold effects you more though…”  
  
“I was in no danger of hypothermia. Had I been I would have come in.”  
  
“You are stunning in the snow though… it accentuates your appearance… I can’t really explain it… you just… it’s magical.”  
  
Spock smirked at Jim’s use of the word, that word that he used so often to describe things.   
  
“Are you warming up?” Jim asked.  
  
Spock nodded as he drank more from the mug, Jim watching as his throat swallowed, the muscles flexing, the Adams apple bobbing.   
  
Jim took the mug from Spock’s hands, hands that were much warmer than they had been only minutes ago. Spock’s eyebrow rose in question at Jim’s actions but was pleasantly surprised when Jim’s lips met his. Those lips moved down to the Adams apple Jim had just watched in action, lips that explored the skin that was exposed through winter clothing, which simply hid too much from feel, clothes that had to be removed.   
  
Hands took off clothing, exposing the skin underneath which could then be explored by roving lips, lips moving down a neck, onto the shoulder that was attached to it, to the chest that was attached to that and then the abdomen that flexed and rose with each hitched breath. Skin shuddered wherever soft lips touched it, where there was the touch of a wet tongue, the nip of sharp teeth.   
  
Hands began to rove, to sooth, to elicit moans of pleasure, to feel the other beneath them; the strength the body possessed, that body mingling with the other to become one.   
  
Hands stripped off the last vestiges of clothing that separated the two bodies, bodies that could now touch completely, cool against warm.  
  
Cool entered into warm as it began to explore, to take on part of that heat and claim it as its own. The cool began to shudder deep within the heat; shudder in pleasure at the sensations from the contact, from being sheathed in that warmth, at the pleasure that was coursing through his body, the pleasure being gained from the other. The release made his whole body sing, making everything feel more vibrant. The feeling did not leave as he collapsed against the heat under him, as he panted, slowly coming back to himself.  
  
He felt the body underneath him breathing as one with him, the body glistening with sweat from their love making; could feel the hands cradling his head to that warm chest where a heart beat strong and steady, beating out a rhythm that said ‘I love you’.   
  
They simply lay there, together in front of the fire as the first flakes of the next snow began to fall outside the frosted window.


	4. Spring

The rain was falling but Kirk thought, wished even, that there was another name for it; rain sounded too harsh for what was falling from the sky at this moment. This rain was a rejuvenating rain, a rain that was slowly but surely making the trees begin to show they were still alive as the little green buds appeared that would soon start to open. Soon some of those trees would have flowers on them, once again bringing color into the world.   
  
The grass was also returning to its green coloring, the brown it had taken on over the winter slowly disappearing; other plants were starting to push their way through the ground, trying to be seen, reaching for the light they so desperately needed to live and grow. The squirrels were running back and forth among all this greenery, all the other animals else where, busy with the spring happenings.   
  
Jim was standing in that rain, among all the budding life of the forest; he let the rain tickle slowly down his skin, his shirt starting to cling to his body; the sun slightly peeking out from the clouds that were dissipating. He could remember his grandmother telling him a long time ago that God was in the rain, something he strongly believed at the moment.   
  
With arms outstretched he looked up into the sky, the raindrops gently falling on his face, collecting until they gently rolled off. It took a long time for him to get soaked through, his hair becoming plastered to his forehead, hair that he pushed out of his eyes, which made it stick up but he was beyond caring about that; nothing could ruin the mood he was in.   
  
•••  
  
Spock was closely watching Jim to make sure he would come in out of the rain that seemed to be getting heavier and he knew how easily humans could contract what they called colds. It was something that he found extremely interesting especially since most colds involved becoming warmer in temperature rather than cooler.   
  
Spock did not know how Jim was not uncomfortable being soaking wet with clothes on, it was something that Spock had only a few times experienced and not enjoyed. He had enjoyed those times more when the clothes he had been wearing were removed and Jim had embraced him, their proximity and actions making Spock warm in the otherwise chilling weather.   
  
Before Jim had removed it, he had said that the wet white shirt, clinging to Spock’s frame had made him look incredibly gorgeous. The water that ran down olive skin when the wet article of clothing had had been removed was extremely arousing for Jim who had been unable to keep his hands to himself.   
  
Jim was now walking up the porch steps, a sigh of relief Spock could not fully stop escaping from him. As Jim stepped onto the porch and into the cabin, Spock busied himself cleaning the dishes as he had been doing before he had become preoccupied watching Jim as so often seemed to be the case.   
  
Jim had gone to grab a towel from the bathroom, quickly changing, putting only a pair of pants on, walking into the kitchen as he towel dried his hair. It was once again sticking up in disarray, a style that Spock rather enjoyed seeing on Jim though it usually never stayed in this state for long.  
  
“Did you enjoy your foray into nature?” Spock asked, an eyebrow rising as he kept his eyes on what he was doing.  
  
“Don’t I always?” Jim said with a hint of jest, placing the towel around his neck and holding it there with his hands.  
  
“You are my nature child,” Spock replied, wiping off the plate he had in his hands, placing it gently in the drying rack.  
  
“I love when you say things like that,” Jim walked towards Spock, his arms encompassing him from behind as he said it.   
  
Spock’s head turned to the side to look into Jim’s face, seeing something there he had never quite seen before.   
  
“You have something to tell me,” he stated, worry trying to strangle him, but he pushed it down.  
  
Jim nodded against Spock’s shoulder.  
  
“Nothing bad I trust?” Spock asked trying to sound aloof though Jim could hear the strain in the words as well as feel it in his back.   
  
“No, this is the best of news. You remember what we had talked about a long time ago? How I had that implant put in?”  
  


Spock remembered the conversation very well since the implications of such a procedure had the potential to change their lives forever. Jim had brought it up from seemingly nowhere, the two of them simply lying in each other’s arms as they began to drift into sleep.

“What would you think about having a baby of our own?”

Spock’s eyes flew open from the partial sleep state he had just been in. Now he was wide awake and regarding Jim to discern if he was being serious or this was somehow another one of his jokes which he was prone to employ against Spock.

When Spock saw that Jim meant the question to have a serious answer he paused as he considered it. It would mean they would be responsible for a life, a life that would be completely dependant on them for everything at the beginning. Yet the thought was not an unpleasant one and the more he thought about it, the more he came to realize that it was something he would not be against.

Jim watched as Spock’s face had crinkled in thought, something that only happened when he was deep in thought about something that had even him stumped. Jim took it to mean that Spock had no desire to have children.

“Nevermind… it was a silly idea anyway…”

Jim tried to turn away from Spock in the mockery of attempting to go to sleep but Spock’s arm had prevented him from doing so as his hand brought Jim's eye line to meet his.

“Why are you so quick to ask a question but then unwilling to wait to hear an answer?”

Jim had looked at him with something akin to rejection in his eyes, Spock once again realizing how fast humans were to receive the wrong impression.

“I am not adverse to having a child,” Spock began, “especially if it was our child. It was a question that required a sound thought process. It is not an endevaour that should be undergone in haste.”

“So… is that a yes?” Jim’s voice was full of hope at the prospect that Spock wanted to have a child with him as much as he wanted to have one with Spock.

Spock smiled the smile he reserved for Jim. “Having a child with you would be… marvelous.”

Jim moved closer into Spock’s body as his excitement washed over Spock in a tidal wave of emotion. They were going to try and have a baby, Spock had never really even thought about the prospect until Jim had brought it up but it was something that he wanted and the excitement began to build within him too.

It had been agreed that Jim would be the one to receive the implant since Spock’s biological structure was too complex with both the Terran and Vulcan DNA that ran through his body to risk the implant. But nothing had happened, time slowly passing by as month after month there was no change and they had eventually both given up on the thought of anything coming of it.

Spock began to run through scenarios of why Jim was bringing this up now, both the good and bad crossing his mind with the worst being the implant was causing Jim problems as his mind started creating images of Jim dead in his arms.

“Spock,” Jim put his hand over Spock’s. “Spock it isn’t bad I swear. Everything is fine.”

Spock turned to face Jim, “I… I do not understand… are…”  
  
Eyes flickered to Jim’s abdomen, an abdomen that was well muscled, that showed it distinctly no matter what he wore and was showing now, but what he could not see was the implant within Jim.   
  
His hand ghosted over the area, a question in that gesture, a question that he found he could not put into words, his vocal cords betraying him in their inability to work for some reason.  
  
Jim took Spock’s hand in his, gently placing it on his abdomen, his eyes connecting with Spock’s, “It finally worked; after all this time it finally took.”  
  
Spock looked with wonder at Jim’s stomach, which showed no signs yet as to what he carried within him, the baby not yet big enough to show itself physically. His hand flattened against Jim’s flesh; he was simply living in the moment, basking in what he felt and what Jim was feeling.   
  
Jim beamed as Spock slowly went down on his knees, his hand never leaving or changing the position it was in. Spock could already feel the life flowing from the child, their child; a child who would know nothing but love and happiness.  
  
Spock looked up into Jim’s eyes, their eyes mirroring one another, the tears of joy slowly building, collecting enough to fall down their cheeks, tears that Jim gently brushed away with soft fingers.  
  
Spock put his head against Jim, hugging him closer to himself, Jim’s arms wrapping around Spock’s head.   
  
“I could not be more happy,” Jim stated, knowing full well Spock could sense the emotions he was giving off, the emotions that were rolling off of him in waves.   
  
“I can not believe this is happening… I feel… we are going to have a child,” he said in wonder, the human in him taking over completely.   
  
“Yes, Spock.”  
  
Spock could hear Jim’s voice reverberating through his body, his ear still pressed against him, listening for anything that might be the baby.   
  
“You are going to be the best father, Spock. Our child is going to be quite spoiled.”  
  
Spock’s eyebrows rose as he moved to regard Jim, then his eyes moved back to where a new life was in the process of growing. “Yes,” he said, the smile spreading on his face as he thought of a future with a child running, playing, laughing, growing before his eyes; what it would mean for them, how it would bring them closer together. “Our daughter will most assuredly be spoiled by both of us.”  
  
Jim did a double take at Spock’s words. “What makes you think it’ll be a girl?”  
  
Spock’s eyes widened as he rose from his knees, an eyebrow rising in question. “You find the idea of having a daughter repugnant?”  
  
“Of course not,” Jim soothed. “You just seem so sure it will be a girl I don’t want you to be upset if it’s a boy.”  
  
“I would be more than satisfied with either sex but I am quite certain it is our daughter that you carry.”  
  
Jim could only smile at Spock, the way he seemed to know beyond a doubt what their child was; Jim would be happy with a little girl, just as happy with a little boy as long as the baby was healthy.   
  
Jim gazed at Spock, taking in all his facial features; his eyes, eyes that Jim now kissed lightly, cheeks that received the same treatment, forehead following soon after. Then lips traveled up to a pointed ear tip that Jim lingered on, feeling Spock shudder at the sensation from such an action. Jim’s lips moved to his ear lobe, which he brought into his mouth as he nipped it. Spock turned his head to capture Jim’s lips with his, transferring all he was feeling but could not necessarily put into words, into the action. Jim reciprocated in kind, deepening the kiss, pushing his way into Spock’s mouth with his tongue, Jim’s hands grasping at Spock’s hair, making it stick up as Jim’s still was.   
  
They made love in every sense of the word as the spring rain gently tapped against the window, running down in rivulets as it brought the whole world to life.


End file.
